The Cold and the Light
by Elena Chamberlain
Summary: Five years ago, they were caught in a trap and forced to pledge allegiance to an unwanted liege. They must now retrieve Queen Selenity and plan their escape before it is too late. SenshixShitennou, UsagixMamoru
1. Chapter One

**The Cold, and The Light**  
sequel to "Rose's House"  
Story idea originally by minako  
Adopted to continue with permission by Elena Chamberlain

Chapter One: It's the Fear

Aino Minako was many things, most of which she wished she were not. She was a princess of Venus, she was the Queen of the Moon, she was the lover of two men - one of which she was truly in love with - and she was also dying inside. After getting separated from her beloved princess and being caught in Adonis' trap, Minako found herself wilting away. Her spiritual energy was definitely growing weaker and weaker.

Adonis seemed to have noticed this while they began breakfast that morning. She had hardly touched the fruit brought to her by Kate Higkiss. Minako smiled at her husband and looked out of the window at the sound of morning practice outside. Kunzite, Jadeite, and Nephrite were training the newest recruits from Earth.

"You know, perhaps you are pregnant," Adonis had said it so casually that she allowed her fork to drop and clatter once it hit the plate. She mumbled 'I'm sorry' for almost destroying the very expensive and very old piece when Adonis touched her hand. "Perhaps I should have Lord General Zoisite check on you. If you're pregnant, we should know."

Minako nodded, slipping her hand away from his and excusing herself from his presence. She left the King's dining room quickly and made her way down the hallway until she made it to her own corridors. Inside Lady ChibiUsa and Momoko where chattering away, stopping only when she entered and stood, her hand resting against the hand rail for support. Suddenly feeling nauseated and her head reeling, Minako rushed into the bathroom. She threw up inside the chamber pot that had recently been cleaned, and re-emerged from her weakened state to her bedroom. She coughed once, and smiled at the two younger girls.

"My Lady, perhaps it is time to visit Lord General Zoisite." Minako glared faintly at ChibiUsa. Very insulted to have, for the second time that day, been told what to do about her weakened state. She asked that Momoko and ChibiUsa go fetch Zoisite at once and sat on her bed. If she was pregnant, she was in deep trouble. Having a lover besides your husband will do that to a woman.

Minako lied down on the silk comforter and felt the gentle landing of Artemis on her bed. She turned to the white tomcat and smiled as he plopped his furry body on her stomach. What was she to do now?

* * *

Zoisite stared at the computer screen, brooding over the information for the hundredth time. His eyes were tired and he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. Grumbling, he rose off the chair and made his way to the kitchen. He was starved and having a bit of food would do him some good.

"Lord Zoisite," Momoko's soft voice snapped him out of his state of half consciousness.

"Um, yes?" He ran a hand through his hair and fixed his line of vision on the two.

"Queen Minako is in need of your services. She is in need of a test."

Zoisite's left eyebrow dipped, making his expression seem confused yet thoughtful. "What sort of test?"

"The King believes that the Lady may be pregnant with his child." ChibiUsa said. Zoisite nodded, casting his gaze downwards.

"I shall be there in a few moments. Just let me collect my things."

He inwardly sighed. Pregnancy, the worst fear becoming true for the secret lovers. Zoisite gathered his test tubes and medical bag, ran some water over his face, and brushed his teeth quickly. He set out after ChibiUsa and Momoko, allowing them to lead him to Minako's bedchambers.

He hoped that she was not pregnant. Even though the King had begun visiting Minako regularly to produce an heir he was quite sure that his drugs would prevent any such conception. Not only to protect Kunzite and Minako's relationship, but to prevent Minako's most important task as Adonis' Queen. To produce an heir would be to cement his rule on the Moon.

That just could not be. They needed more time. Time to figure out what had happened to the Queen, and time to fix what had gone horribly wrong five years ago.

* * *

Momoko knocked at the door, allowing Zoisite to enter inside the first room and wait until she would return. Ten minutes later, Zoisite entered the spacious room to see that Minako was hugging a chamber pot and currently throwing up. ChibiUsa was holding back her thigh-length hair. Momoko handed her a glass of water and smiled. Minako swished around some of it and spit into the chamber pot.

"Feeling sick?" Zoisite lightly joked, kneeling down beside her and patting her shoulder.

She looked at him despairingly and spoke in a quiet tone. "I am not up for any of your jokes now. I can't seem to eat or keep anything down. I'm so tired and confused. I can't be pregnant, Zoisite, I just can't!"

Zoisite placed his bag on the nearest table and began to set things up. He handed her a small test tube and smiled.

"Let's not panic. First thing to solving this problem is to pee in the test tube. We'll worry once I get the test results."

Minako nodded and made her way into the bathroom.

* * *

His queen was possibly pregnant. This was a wonderful thing for Adonis. Finally after many nights of trying, his wife would soon bear a child to rule after himself. Adonis pulled his cape closer as he made his way across the lowest level of the castle. It was damp and dark, but he didn't care. He was on his way to report to Queen Metallia and this was important.

Adonis stopped just short of the dungeon and pressed his hand against the smoothest stone. The wall opened before him as he made his way lower. He walked several feet down the cool and dark tunnel, which finally led him to a brightly lit cavern. Before him were two deep crevices, each taking up half of the wall and then sealed with the finest glass casing. On the top was the faint blue light of Queen Selenity. On the bottom was the deep, dark light of his mistress, the Lady and master of Beryl and himself. He bowed calmly and announced his presence to the queen.

"Speak," the deep, raspy voice of the entity grumbled. "Speak quickly, Adonis, for I grow impatient of your whining."

Adonis kept his facial expression where it was. He did not want to anger her further. Instead, he remembered the beautiful Venusian and cleared his throat.

"My queen, my wife has possibly produced an heir to the throne. I believe I have started to comply to the deal made with you. I shall produce an heir to be yours to raise, and take over. Then my debt to you will be paid in full."

"Spare caution, Adonis, for your queen is not as faithful as she may seem." The raspy voice chuckled. "You are blind to her beauty and your love for her. Think, boy, think well. If this child is not of your blood, no debt has been paid and your soul will become mine forever. Time is not on your side."

Adonis' hand clutched his cape in anger. His wife would never go back on her word. She had made a promise to love him and only him. He bowed and turned to leave.

"My daughter," the weak gasping voice of Selenity struck him. He did not turn. "Where is my daughter? Please, please I beg of you and give me back my daughter."

"Shut up you old witch!" Adonis yelled. "Your daughter is no more! You will no longer rule this dead moon! **_I_** will! I will have everything you took for granted! Now shut up and die. Leave your pitiful cries for ears who care!" He stamped out of the tunnel. The malicious laugh of the entity that was Metallia followed him through, until all that was left was the thud of the entrance shutting behind him.

* * *

"Mother!" Usagi sat up. Her body was cold with the chill of the night, and sweat tinged at every part of her body. She took several moments before realizing that she was simply dreaming. Breathing hard, she pulled the sheets off her and slipped on a robe instead.

She crept out of the crowded servants quarters that she shared with her senshi, and made her way to the kitchen. Placing a red kettle on the stove to boil, Usagi sat next to the island, 1 drumming her fingers across it as she waited. The distinct whistle of the steam flowing through the pot made her jump. Quickly she removed the pot and poured the scalding liquid into her cup. After fixing the tea the way she liked she found no need to drink it. She merely allowed the liquid to cool and ran her fingertips long the brim of the glass.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Usagi jumped and clutched her chest. She stood immediately and bowed in his presence.

"I'm sorry, your highness. I did not mean to wake you. I just wished to make a cup of tea." She felt him pull her upright to face him.

"Please don't bow. It's quite disturbing to have such a beautiful woman bow before me." Usagi blushed. She pulled her hands away gently and offered to make him a cup of tea. Endymion agreed and she chattered away nervously.

The question had been in her mind for five years, _'What would you talk to a prince about when you are no longer royalty?'_ but she found herself chattering non-stop. Until, that was, she had run out of breath and he was grinning at her. She smiled back, not knowing what to do next.

The first time she'd met Endymion, Usagi had been flustered. Perhaps even taken by him. After the ceremony between him and Beryl, she couldn't find the courage to speak to him. It was true he was forced to marry, but the Prince was quiet around her that she found a crush forming even when she hadn't meant one to be.

"I hope that Beryl hasn't been too hard on you. I do know how bossy she can become."

Usagi blushed and shook her head violently. "No, my queen is very kind."

Endymion laughed. "You don't have to be so cautious around me, you know. I am quite willing to keep your secrets."

Usagi giggled, her fear giving way just a bit. "Of course…"

"Endy."

"Er… Endy."

* * *

Minako flumped onto the bed and began to hyperventilate. Momoko was trying to get her to regain her normal breathing pattern. Slowly but surely Minako was able to regain her voice.

"Pregnant? I am… Pregnant!" Zoisite nodded solemnly.

"Yes I'm afraid so. Would you like to know who the father is? I can tell you right now." He was showing her the hologram from his palm computer. Minako nodded.

"As you can see from the two samples of blood, the only one that matches is the one on the left. This clearly indicates…"

"Zoisite just spit it out! Please!"

"The child is Adonis', Minako, I'm so sorry. But there is no mistake about it." Minako began to cry. The tears fell down from her slim face into the folds of her dress. She cried loudly and profusely.

Of all the people, of all the chances in the world, it would be her fate to have to carry the child of the man she was dreadfully married to. She sobbed into Zoisite's shoulder, and did not stop until the heavy foot falls and thick clearing of a very recognizable throat interrupted her.

"What have you done to make my Queen cry this way, Lord Zoisite?" Minako straightened up. Zoisite bowed as did all the girls.

"My Lord, I have only just given your queen the happiest of news." Minako nodded, brushing away bits of tears and hair from her face.

"Yes, he has just informed me that I am with child, my love. We are to have a baby." Adonis, who was clearly happy, hesitated in approaching her.

"Then why did you cry?"

"Because I am so happy, my lord. I am happy. Women are emotional creatures after all. Especially when we are with child."

"This is terrific!" Adonis smiled and hugged his wife. "We, no, the whole Moon will celebrate! For days! This is the most unexpected event. Tomorrow we will announce the pregnancy and send word to the Earth at once. The King and Queen will want to hear of the great news!"

Minako smiled and looked to Zoisite and the girls. She bid them goodbye, and, while she hugged Zoisite, whispered in his ear to send word to Kunzite before the formal announcement. Zoisite simply nodded and left. Kunzite would surely want to kill someone after hearing the news. He needed to be sure that someone was not Adonis.

-End Chapter One-

* * *

AN: Here it is Chapter One! Wee! Hope you all like it! Cause it took me forever and a day to write up. Planning was huge snot too. Lots of surprises and I hope you all are a bit happier with my explanations. I know I have a tendency to move too fast.

1 An island is usually set inside a modern American kitchen. It is a small space used for chatting, eating, and other banter for small groups. There may also be storage space wooden stools that accompany it.


	2. Chapter Two

**The Cold, and The Light  
**sequel to "Rose's House"

Chapter Two: There's no escape now

_We're taking one step at a time.  
You can't lose your spirit.  
Let's live and let's forget and forgive  
It's all how you see it and just remember keep it together.  
Don't you know you're never alone.  
- "Be Strong", by Delta Goodrem_

He saw himself taking long, lazy strides down the desolate corridor. A voice beckoned him from the end of his lone course. The voice, velvety and soothing in its own splendour, struck a chord inside his heart. The voice had embraced him a long, long time ago. He knew the owner to whom it belonged.

He quickened his steps in anticipation, almost breaking into a run. Eager to confront his caller, his heart filled will joy as he envisaged their reunion. It had been years. So much had changed since he departed home. He longed to boast the status he had finally earned. He yearned to tell the caller they would now part forever with grief and isolation.

Reaching his destination, he extended his palms to push over the large, elaborately carved oak doors. The wood did not seem to weigh anything despite its impressive height and size. He needn't exercise much strength to get through.

Such is the oddity of dreams. In dreams anything is possible. Even the dead can be woken from his grave.

He stood facing an enormous garden, and exotic colours and perfumes assailed his senses. Roses and daffodils and jasmines and lilies and others that he did not know covered the ground. Reds and yellows and whites and pinks and violets seemed to be the dominant colours in this eccentric but oddly familiar precinct.

_Her preferred choices_, his brain supplied. He glanced around him, and saw, to his surprise, a willowy woman dancing with a small child at the centre. A dying leafless tree stood idly beside them, creating an absurd contrast to the blooms that surrounded it.

He approached the duo, which didn't seem to recognize his presence as he drew nearer. He was an outsider to them, someone who did not belong to their little world. Stopping five feet away, shock registered on his face as he studied the child tugging on the woman's slender arms.

Large, innocent blue-grey eyes framed by ash-blonde hair that was cropped short below his ears. Rosy cheeks supported a straight nose and rich lips, all settled upon the boyish angular face.

It was himself as a seven-year-old kid.

He studied the frail woman with a grimace. _Why now, after all these years, Mother? Why did you return now to torment me?_

She had a childlike face that made people want to look at her again. Not at all like the exquisite features of his beloved, but sweet and attractive in her own way. Long curly silvery hair cascaded down her back as she danced her steps. Winged eyebrows set atop gleaming blue-grey eyes. Lips so red and lush as if begging to be kissed. He had been told he inherited his features from his mother. So perfect, the gossips had it, as though it was unreal.

They were right, probably. Everything had seemed illusive where he grew up.

He might have lived in a magnificent mansion before he was summoned into the army, but he had been raised in a single parent household that valued minimalism above all else. He had never known about the man who sired him; his mother had been his only relation and sole companion. She taught him virtues and principles that would otherwise have been termed ludicrous on another planet. Those would eventually come in handy, she had said, considered that he knew values others would never understand. As a child, he had also travelled far and extensively around the galaxy. Unlike his peers, he had never known a normal childhood.

He watched, mesmerized, as the woman lifted the child into her arms and swivelled around in circles… The same scene that constantly haunted his sleep as the years passed.

"Remember, darling, 'to have, but not to hold'. Do not demand to possess it if it does not belong to you."

He felt defiance quickly coursed through his veins at those words. He balled his hands into fists. His nails dug into his palms, almost drawing blood. _Why cannot I hold onto it, Mother? Why must I surrender?_

"Because it will only drive you mad, my son."

He flinched. The woman and the child were now looking at him with unyielding gazes. Their eyes were devoid of any emotions, their faces a blank sheet of indifference.

He took uncertain steps backwards. Suddenly frightened of the situation he found himself in. _You are wrong, Mother. You were always wrong._

He wished to run away, but he couldn't. His feet were rooted firmly to the ground. Everything began to turn black around him. A silent shiver went down his body while cold sweat beaded his forehead. He had never experienced such fear as he did now.

The woman continued to approach him steadily. Her flesh and hair slowly rotted away as she reached out a hand to touch him. He couldn't turn away from her as much as he wanted. Thick vines had wrapped around his neck, his wrists and his ankles. Each struggle only resulted in the plant tightening its deadly hold on him.

"You were always a tough one, my dear," said the skeleton of his mother. "Why won't you give up?"

The scene changed.

He saw his beloved rocking slowly on a rosewood grandfather chair. She had to be around six months pregnant. Her belly was showing and her flowing dress accentuated her slightly plump figure. When he should have felt love, anxiety was in the air.

Something was not right.

The incongruous tranquillity in the picture seized his nerves. It prickled the delicate hairs on his neck, making him ill at ease. He knew a terrible thing was about to happen. And he was unable to stop it.

He saw her picked up the silver dagger on the small table beside her, slowly turning it over as though it was an innocent plaything. Running her slim fingers along the sharp edge, she drew blood. She stared in morbid fascination as the scarlet drop landed on her dress and stained the immaculate garment.

A second drop.

The tiniest of smiles graced her face.

A third one.

A frown.

Another.

She broke down in tears.

With both hands, she lifted the weapon high above her head. Her face twisted in distress, muttering some inaudible prayer under her breath. He watched, horror-struck, as a whispered "I am sorry, my love" sounded loud and clear in his ears before she directed the silver dagger at her bosom in a flash…

Adonis woke up with a start.

He sat up in bed, resting his elbows against his knees. Touching a hand to his forehead, he slowly recalled the details of his dream. It had been so vivid it made his respiration jagged. He had not thought of his dead mother for years. Her body had been found months after Adonis began his service in the army. Some said she had poisoned herself to death, while others spoke of tales of madness. Adonis had not believed any of them. Being a nihilism advocate, she had probably perished by some malady of the head.

_Think no more of the dead woman_, he instructed himself.

It had been the latter half of his dream that disconcerted him. Adonis sprang out of bed in an instant. He took a quick shower, slipped on the robes that the servants had prepared, stalked out to look for his wife. The qualms collecting in his stomach could not be eased unless he had seen her with his own eyes. Though he knew he worried himself for nothing, Adonis considered the option apt to make double sure.

* * *

The amount of gaiety going on the Moon Kingdom was deafening.

Everywhere on the satellite, people celebrated, danced, sent their good wishes. The announcement that their 'Queen' was pregnant had made them rapturous. But Minako wanted to scream.

For Heavens' sake, she wasn't carrying the child of the man she loved! This child inside her womb wasn't of Lunarian descent yet the people should 'rejoice' with the utmost happiness! Had they gone mad? Were they all under the influence of the entity that had corrupted her world? Minako wished for Kunzite to be around to give her an answer. She needed him to tell her this was only a nightmare. That everything would return to normal when she woke up.

She looked out of the window as another firecracker was shot into the dark sky. A distraught sigh escaped her mouth when the myriad of colours that had been the pattern dissipated. She glanced briefly at her reflection and looked away, feeling like a caged bird. Trapped in the castle that had been her home for many years. With dilapidated wings on her back, an aching desire to soar into the sky, but unable to live to the day of her release.

Pensively, Minako ran a hand over her stomach. As young as her child was, she could feel its energy glowing inside of her. It was vivacious and strong, much like her aura. It seemed to whisper to her there was still hope and so she must not give in to misery.

A whitewashed smile formed across her lips. Hope? Where was it? She had not dared to have any after she had been stripped of her powers, brought to live in Rose's House, rescued by the shitennou, cared for and hidden by them, simply to be caught in a trap when she had reunited with her friends. Hope had long become a luxury she could only lust to have, but would never enjoy again.

Anger and confusion rushed through her body simultaneously. Minako berated herself for her mistakes. For not protesting against Selenity when her own mother had taught her to defend herself, for hurting those that she loved and loved her back. She had had a choice. She had thrown it away.

Feeling light-headed, she grasped the curtains for support. Blurred images of the past flickered before her eyes in a flash. Serenity, her friends, the shitennou, Kunzite, Adonis… but Minako could not see a thing. Her breathing becoming laboured, she leant against the wall when she felt that her legs could not bear her weight anymore.

And she fainted.

* * *

"Tell me again why we are scrubbing the floor like servants." asked Rei displeasingly as she twisted the dirty piece of cloth dry and dumped it into the nearest basin. She brushed away a fray lock of hair from her eyes, washed her hands with the jasmine-flavoured soap, and plopped a biscuit into her mouth.

"Because servants are what you are now?" The scathing voice of Beryl entered her ears.

Rei froze at the intruding presence. She turned around to find the older woman standing beside the refrigerator. The basket of biscuits she had helped Makoto prepare was in the queen's arms and she was eating a piece from it. Rei felt as if she had been stabbed when Beryl threw the basket onto the floor. Her heels crushed against the fallen pieces, smearing the floor that had only been cleaned.

"What the hell did you do that for?" she yelled, insulted to see her efforts had been wasted. It had been her first success, and Minako had often teased her for not learning how to cook.

Beryl did not care about treading on dangerous grounds. She enjoyed the attention she had. Marvelled at the fact that such a trivial matter had sent the fiery Martian over the edge. "You will clean up this mess now than questioning your queen."

"I answer to no one but my princess and my leader," remarked Rei coolly, the hatred in her stomach almost reaching boiling point. She wished she had her powers to show Beryl she was not the senshi of Mars for nothing. Had she the ability to call her power upon her planet, she would have been more than willing to blast the witch to the heated core of Earth.

Beryl glared at Rei. Her blue irises narrowed into slits, her face morphed into an abominable scowl. It was an expression that promised instant brutal death.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me, you servant girl! Your survival depends on my mood, and that means I can order your immediate execution should I desire it." She paused, her lips curved into a malevolent sneer. "You will do better than to anger me. For I will _not_ tolerate any impudence coming from you petty Lunarians."

It was Rei's time to smirk. "You will excuse me, _your highness_, but if memory serves me right, it is the wish of _Her Majesty on the Moon_ that the lives of my friends and myself should be spared. You also forget that she is in possession of the Ginzuishou, which _happens_ to have the power to annihilate this palace or the entirety of the Silver Millennium as she wishes."

Beryl's claw-like nails made sharp contact with Rei's alabaster skin, which now spotted three nasty looking gashes on her once unmarred cheek. The raven-haired beauty would have attacked the redhead had it not been Makoto and Ami's combined efforts that held her back from releasing her anger. Beryl chose that moment to leave the kitchen, stopping only at the threshold to taunt the girls some more.

"Tsk, tsk. Respect, girl, you need to learn to show respect to your superiors. Your friend, the Moon Queen, possesses the Ginzuishou, you say? So what if she does? Let's hope that when she uses it, its overwhelming power won't harm her currently very delicate condition."

She billowed a very unpleasant laughter and disappeared into the confines of the palace, leaving three bewildered ex-senshi behind.

Rei struggled free of her friends' firm grip on her forcibly. Massaging her biceps, she glared at them as though she could nail them to death with the flames licking her eyes. "I swear, Makoto, one of these days you are going to break my arms. If I should live the remainder of my life with these useless broken limps, I will personally make sure that you won't ever see that auburn haired shitennou Nephrite again."

Makoto blushed crimson and looked away. "Sorry about that, Rei." Then, in an undertone, "It's not like I would be able to see him soon anyway. Much less seeing Minako-san again."

Rei regretted her barb. She knew it saddened Makoto and Ami just as much that Minako was stranded on the Moon and kept as a pet by the man she did not love. She put a hand on the taller girl's shoulder, and gave her a hug of comfort and reassurance. "We will meet her again. I just know we will."

Ami sighed. "I wonder why Beryl said Minako's condition is 'delicate', though."

"I'll answer that question, Ami-chan."

Three heads turned collectively towards the source of the voice. Standing there was Endymion, flanked by Usagi, and he had a glum expression on his face. The petite blonde looked at him briefly before making her way to join her friends. Her abnormally solemn expression sent a silent alarm down their spines.

With her psychic power and the apprehension that hung thick in the air, Rei knew something had happened behind closed doors. She grew impatient, her face changing into a scowl that was very similar to Beryl's. "_Well?_ What is it?"

Endymion looked at her, contemplating how to say it; his face a mask of unsuccessful calmness. He chewed out the words one at a time very slowly. "Minako is pregnant… and Adonis is the father."

* * *

"Are you telling me, Zoisite, that Minako is carrying the child of that bastard's?" Kunzite asked evenly. The lack of emotion in his tone made the men in the same room tremble in trepidation. He had lifted his friend two feet off the ground by his collar. The younger man dangled in mid-air like a helpless doll. Nephrite and Jadeite had tried to reason with their leader, but to no avail.

In his anger, Kunzite had unknowingly created an invisible shield around himself. Anyone who dared to try reaching within the four feet radius of him find themselves thrown off unceremoniously to the walls in a messy heap.

Zoisite choked on his breath. He tried to survey the damage that Kunzite had done, praying silently that he would not meet the same end. Broken china vases scattered about the room. Thick curtains had been ripped off their hooks and torn into shreds. Different pieces of furniture had been thrown upside down or with their legs shattered. The common room the shitennou shared was now barely recognizable.

Zoisite clawed at the hand holding his throat. His hand touching the back of Kunzite's calloused one, he sent a mild electric current through his own fingertips. It did the trick and Kunzite immediately released his death-like grip. Rubbing his paralysed hand, he glared at the strawberry blonde with incredulity as Zoisite plummeted onto the floor.

Jadeite and Nephrite rose from where they had hidden to help put Zoisite back on his feet. They each put a hand under his arms before pulling him onto a standing position. Nephrite regarded his leader with a critical eye.

"What is going on with you, Kunzite?" he demanded. Clearly disapproved of what the silver-haired man had done. "This is _not_ the right moment to lose your temper. We have no time for that. There are more important matters to consider now. You _must_ keep your head cool."

Kunzite shot him a murderous look. "Don't tell me what to do, Nephrite. How would you know what I feel?" The angry, tortured edge in his baritone was not mistaken.

The brunette frowned. He knew their leader was downright upset he could not do anything to help his beloved. However, time was no longer on their side. They had to grasp every available minute to plan their next step before things turn from bad to worse.

"Oh stop being so ridiculous, Kunzite. What could you do now? Kill Adonis?" Jadeite questioned sarcastically.

"I might just as well do it."

Zoisite threw his arms into the air in total surrender. A low growl of annoyance emanated from his throat and he marched up to face Kunzite directly. Smoke was practically rising from his scalp when he forced his comrade down a chair.

"Listen to me, Kunzite. We cannot afford to have you do anything that may endanger our chances of escape. Endymion will not want to know Adonis distrusts your. _Minako_ won't."

Kunzite tensed his muscles. "I can't -"

"Don't argue with me, Kunzite!" Zoisite told him, his tone firm and resolute. "Besides, the test I did for your princess was only a preliminary testing. I could have been wrong." He lied smoothly. He wished he wasn't saying it to reassure Kunzite, also to convince himself that there had been mistakes.

Jadeite grinned, in hopes of loosening the tension. "Aw… c'mon, Kunkun. How do you know Zoisite here hadn't panicked and mixed up the blood samples?" He dodged a vase that the strawberry blonde had aimed for his head, gave him the finger, before slipping out of the room to save his bottom.

Kunzite shrugged off Zoisite's piercing gaze and walked towards the window. He slammed his fist against the glass, caring not if he drew blood. He was distressed and he wanted to see Adonis dead.

But his comrades were right. He couldn't lose control of himself. Time did not favour it.

He schooled himself into his trademark "Ice King exterior" and healed his wound. Turning around, he looked at his stunned shitennou with a new gleam in his eyes. Determination shone brightly in their cloudy depths.

"Find Jadeite, Zoisite. We have business to discuss."

* * *

Hope you guys liked how the Wheels of Fate are currently turning in this chapter. _smiles nervously_

I know a lot of you are probably wondering _'What the hell is this girl doing with all her shitty ideas and atrocious writing! This isn't supposed to be her story to begin with!'_ when you clicked on "The Cold and the Light". However, before you throw your bricks at me, allow me to defend myself that because I loved minako's "Rose's House" too much, and as her friend, I don't want to see her sequel to die in the belly, I asked her if I could finish the story. I dearly wished to know how the story would eventually end for our beloved characters, and since there wasn't any news that someone else had already asked to complete it, I therefore assumed it is all right to continue it. If, unfortunately, any of you happened to be doing the same thing as I do, please contact me immediately and we should sort this out as soon as possible. I don't want a flame war to start because of my recklessness in this.


	3. Chapter Three

**The Cold, and The Light  
**sequel to "Rose's House"

Chapter Three: We're forsaken

Adonis held the sheets in a tight-fisted grip as he moved steadily inside the woman beneath him. Each motion more frantic than the previous, he could feel his own release climbing rapidly to the summit. Moments later, he came deep with a strangled cry. He could see nothing else but red as he collapsed atop his lover.

Long fingers caressed his back gently. The digits travelled slowly up his spine until they threaded their way through his damp hair. After his heartbeat had slowed to its normal rhythm, he supported himself on his elbows and disengaged from the woman. He did not so much as glanced at her as he retrieved his clothes from the carpeted floor.

What they had shared had no love or obligations attached. It was pure physical release and they both understood it. There could never be nothing more. His heart belonged to someone else. Even if he had begun to doubt the promise he had from his love.

He heard a throaty chuckle from behind him and he swivelled to look at the woman. She sat looking at him at the edge of the palatial bed, her flaming red hair barely hiding her naked glory. A salacious smirk began to emerge on her sweaty face and he felt the hatred slowly taking shape in his chest.

He had never liked the woman. Since the day he met her, he had known for certain she wasn't someone to be trusted. No matter what they had given, no matter what they shared physically, they used the other as instruments to achieving their respective goals. He knew the rules of the game as well as she did.

It was what he did best, manipulating others to do his bidding. It didn't help that his philandering with this despicable woman helped him forget about his love for a brief moment. The gaping void in his chest was filled as he let carnal lust consumed him. The emptiness following thereafter was neither quite satisfying nor desirable.

Adonis adjusted his clothes and threw the redhead one final glance. Her voluptuous figure was tempting, yet it could not satisfy the longing in his soul.

He walked swiftly out of the dimly lit room, the door slamming shut behind. He quickened his steps to the transport department and entered the appropriate coordinates of the Moon.

He never felt more frustrated than he did now.

* * *

To say that the shitennou were mere humans without any magical abilities was an understatement. As their time on the Moon grew, each man had discovered they were all gifted with a particular power that corresponded to their skills they already possessed. When the magic had first surfaced, it had come as a total shock to them. After the initial shock had faded, they had all painstakingly mastered their newfound talents with the help of the Lady Minako. 

A certain level of risk was undertaken as she could not yet control the Ginzuishou fully. While the ownership had been transferred to her, her Venusian heritage prohibited her to command the crystal as she wished. When she tried to force it, the magic would bounce back at her. She could also have been severely injured and most likely pronounced dead on several occasions. Bless be to the heavens, the shitennou were with her as she tried to bond with the crystal, no matter how futile her efforts. The four men had each taken a fair share of the blast when it happened.

The Lady Minako had become more of a sister than a friend as the years passed. Like they had sworn to protect Endymion, they had also sworn to defend the Venuisan from harm with their lives. It often made them wonder how Endymion would react to this piece of news.

The prince, now King of Earth, was someone the shitennou thought and worried about constantly. Regardless of where they were, the four men were aligned to the young man they had known since they were all youngsters. Endymion was also someone they vowed to master their new talents for. When the right time arrived, they could use their skills to protect him and retrieve all that had been lost.

It was in this regard and with this belief firmly imprinted in their heads that the shitennou trained to control their talents. From muttered incantations their skill level had progressed to a snap of their fingers. From there they had commanded and mastered their magic to a silent whisper inside their heads. Since they were not born to know these talents, the process was long and arduous. But they had overcome their obstacles within a short time with the Lady Minako's support and encouragement. They also knew they would need whatever skills they possess in the long run.

The shitennou practiced hard as soon as castle duty was over. They had to seize all the time they had. Being prepared was the imperative.

And they especially needed to keep their heads clear and alert now.

Time was of the essence. They had everything to lose. They couldn't forfeit more than they already had. Failure was no longer an option.

Nephrite folded his arms across his chest. He looked out the French windows. Outside, the stars sparkled against the inky darkness in their own glory. Once upon a time, he would have been stargazing. It was a gift he mastered after leaving his country. He had always heard the stars as a boy. They were like his mentor, guiding and showing him to the right paths. They had, in some ways, assisted him to ascend to the position as a shitennou. He wouldn't have met the most wonderful people in his life if it weren't for them.

He heaved a defeated sigh. The stars had deserted him since he was stranded on the Moon. He couldn't communicate with them no matter how hard he reached out. Tonight, the doors were again opened to him. The cacophony they made could have rendered the sanest man a lunatic. They clamoured for his attention like insistent children. Nephrite smiled. He felt alive having 'those little fiends' back. His friends had loved to tease his incomparable connection with them.

He shut out the world around him and listened. Everything seemed to dissolve into the void momentarily. A tall, slender female figure began to take shape in his mind's eyes. Luminous green irises set upon a heart shaped face. Long auburn hair tied up in a high ponytail. His heart skipped. He would never forget that face. He'd recognize her anywhere. In a dark room. At a masquerade.

Lady Jupiter. Nephrite believed that was what the lovely woman had called herself. He never had the chance to learn her given name. During her short stay on his planet, he had memorized all he could of her. He wanted to meet her again someday. He had never seen a woman, a young and attractive one for that matter, with such incredibly long legs. The noblewomen he had met on Earth's soil very rarely reach past his shoulder. He wondered what it would feel like to hold the Lady Jupiter, to breathe in her scent as they danced.

Nephrite shook himself awake. What was he doing getting himself worked up over a woman? He barely knew any of the senshi save the Lady Minako. Now wasn't even the best time to indulge in relationships. Direr matters were at stake. If they didn't act soon it would only worsen the current situation they were in.

Besides, he doubted the Lady Jupiter would recognize him if they met again. So much time had passed. She was perhaps in love with some adorable nobleman she met while she accompanied Endymion on his trips. There was little chance their paths might cross again.

It took under three seconds to drag his thoughts back to the now. Nephrite turned his attention to the other occupant in the room. Kunzite paced at the centre amidst the ruins. Looked deep in his thoughts, he did not notice the loosened threads on his dark slacks. Cut by the broken mirror at his feet, probably. Nephrite frowned. Kunzite's mind was veiled to him. The barrier his leader had built around himself again was much too powerful. The shitennou's telepathic link did not help much either. Unfortunately.

Kunzite stopped pacing. His head snapped up as if he had had an epiphany. He pressed his hand against his heart, his eyes closed in concentration. Almost as soon, the grey orbs reopened again, wide in an unreadable emotion. Nephrite thought he catch a curse from the silver-haired man. Kunzite fisted his hands and started briskly towards the half-opened door.

And he was gone from the room like the wind. Hurried footsteps echoing loudly down the halls.

Nephrite swore. He wanted to beat the crap out of his friend. That man had no right to leave unannounced. Pulling himself upright, he quickly rushed out to go after his friend. He had had a glimpse of Kunzite's thoughts before the latter left in a hurry.

The palace corridors had never felt more complicated. More twists and turns seemed to have sprouted overnight. Nephrite could barely recall the shortcuts he had taken. As he neared another corner, Zoisite and Jadeite's voices drifted into his ears. The two blondes looked to be having a heated argument. Anyone watching might have thought they were archenemies. Nephrite slowed his pace. He stopped two feet away from the blondes to catch his breath.

"Did it ever cross your pea brains what a scene you are making?" he panted, eyebrows knitted in a frown.

The blondes ceased throwing threats at each other instantly. Their faces flushed as they regarded him. Jadeite's face pulled into a grimace that matched the brunette's.

"Speak for yourself, Neph. You look you have finished a marathon panting like that." He put his hands on his hips, his foot tapping on the marble tiles impatiently. "Why are you here, anyway? I thought we were supposed to have a meeting."

"Save that for later. Have you two seen Kunzite by any chance?"

"I was going to ask you that, too. He rushed past us without a word. He looked annoyed, I tell you. What is it now this time?"

Nephrite's frown deepened. He raked his hand through his long hair to put them in place. "Jadeite, I want you to send word to Endy in person that we will soon overthrow Adonis. Do not go to the teleportation experts. No one needs to know." He trained his eyes to the silently scowling strawberry blonde. "Stop looking at me like that, Zoisite. You and I are going after Kunzite. I have a feeling that he is going to bring trouble upon himself. And give Jadeite what you have been working on. He will need it."

Jadeite slammed his foot hard on the floor. "HEY! Do _I_ get a vote in this? First Kunzite had me retrieved from my walk. Now you are sending me away when I have not yet managed the trick fully?"

"Sorry, kid, but not this time. That is the only feasible method. Now hurry up!"

* * *

It was anarchic when Artemis set foot on Magellan Castle. The aggravated outburst of the Venusian King permeated through the golden walls, reverberating down to the lowest level of the abandoned dungeons. The cry was anguished, tinged with regret and cynicism. The castle's occupants knew only too well what had upset their King. 

His only daughter was married to a lowly soldier who had mysteriously risen to be King of the Moon. And she was currently carrying his child.

The princess was beloved of the Planet Venus. Her father and brothers had doted endlessly on her since the death of the Queen on her third birthday. Before she fulfilled her duty as a sailor senshi, her family treated her with great care as if she was made of glass. Being the youngest, she was pampered, but she was neither snobbish nor rude. The populace absolutely adored her for her charms and pleasant personality. It was believed when she wed, the ceremony would take place on Venus and she would ascend the throne, as was the custom laid down by her ancestors. It knocked all sense out of the royal family when the unexpected message was received from the Moon's communication system.

Pandemonium had immediately ensued within the Throne Room. King Eros was in a deep grief. He hadn't approved of the idea of sending his daughter to serve the Moon; that decision had been made by his wife. Though she was now long dead, her essence continued to envelop him and his sons like a caress. He didn't dare besiege the satellite and demand for his daughter as much as he wanted. Dione would have blessed the marriage, since violence was uncommon to the Planet of Love.

Yet something about it all didn't quite fall into place to Eros. Venusian men might not have as strong an innate power as the women, but they were gifted regardless. The King felt an irritable tugging at the back of his head. He had the distinct notion that, somehow, his daughter was surrounded with danger.

"Father, you could not possibly have that premonition if Mina is so far from home," Aeneas, the eldest of his sons, said. No doubt having read his thoughts. Eros sometimes forgot his children were all gifted with special abilities.

Theodore nodded in agreement. "Unless we heard from a witness, it is too soon to presume she is in any form of real danger. What if our sister had married for love? These are dangerous times, Father. Communication among planets had become difficult since the death of Earth's previous rulers."

Anteros stopped pacing and tossed a disgusted look at his brother. "What about the blue planet, Theo? It was never a member of the alliance. Its entire population fears that the other planets will divide their land to rule among them, remember?"

"I remember, so? No doubt with the Moon Princess and her court of senshi – excluding our kid sister, that is – filling in for the current Earth King's famed warriors, too? Whereas the four lesser Terran Kings are now standing as protectors to Mina and her husband on the Moon."

"What are you talking about?" Eros exclaimed. Astounded beyond words.

He was becoming furious. He wondered how much his sons were hiding from him. He knew they studied relentlessly about the cultures and political systems of the other planets. They had expressed interest right after Minako's departure to the Moon. They claimed the knowledge would enable them to assist her rule when she was reprieved of her services. He had not, however, expected any of them to keep him oblivious after his daughter's abrupt excommunication five years ago.

Aeneas's serene expression deflated into a frown. He tried to ignore his father's displeasure by looking at his brothers. They were in deep trouble. It was only a matter of time before their father's anger bubble to the surface. "You couldn't have been serious, brother. The four—"

"Hold your tongue, Aeneas!" Eros's voice rang through the spacious chamber like thunder. Aeneas obliged and followed Eros's blazing gaze towards the giant double doors.

A pale-faced guard stood trembling beside a tall, lanky man with long starch-white hair and unreadable blue eyes. Dressed all in white from head to toe, the only colour on his ensemble beside his deep-set eyes was the small crescent moon at the centre of his forehead. By birth incredibly handsome and his face free of wrinkles despite his age, he would have startled any other person with the aura of sophistication surrounding his very person.

But the royals of Venus had known him far too long to be intimidated.

Eros dismissed the shivering guard with a quick gesture of his hand, who was only too glad to return to his duties. The King's wrath, once released, could render him fit for Lucifer's company. He had no intention to become ashes at so young an age.

Artemis stared forward and met Eros's gaze head-on. He noted suddenly his old friend seem to have aged since he saw him last. His mass of sun-kissed blonde hair still had its fine golden lustre. The emerald green orbs, which Aeneas and Anteros had inherited, were ablaze with a youthful, fervent gleam full of unanswered queries. Only the lines creasing his forehead and his sunken cheeks belied his true age.

The princes didn't seem to be in much better shapes either. Artemis could tell by the seriousness of their expressions that they were all vexed about their little sister, Minako. They were overprotective of her, if occasionally bordering on the edge of insanity. He knew from the blonde girl's account that her brothers loved her and would sacrifice for her the same way she would for Princess Serenity.

Eros touched a hand to his forehead, his face wan. "Have you come to explain to me what is befell my daughter, Artemis?"

His voice was crushed. Artemis, however, was certain of the authority and concern laced beneath those words. He bowed lightly before righting himself.

"Your Majesty, it is my deepest regret that I have not come to you with that purpose. I should like to inform you of the details, but time is held on a tight leash now." He cleared his throat. "I implore you, oh great King of Venus, to lend your assistance to my party to locate your ally, Selenity, who in the meantime—"

"Advisor, our primary concern is that of the well being of the Princess of Venus. We have no intention of giving help to a madwoman who banished Mina from her family and her planet. Your Queen took our sister's birthright from her." Anteros interjected.

Artemis paled, while Eros shifted his gaze to his son.

Anteros's eyes flashed with pure rage. "You don't honestly believe her home planet would be left out of this, do you, Advisor? I was the closest to her of us all. I felt it when it happened!"

Eros's eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you tell your family about it, Anteros?"

"I couldn't, Father. Selenity must have known my special bond to Mina. She appeared to me one night and swore to wipe out Venus if I told a second soul. I can only tell you now she is nowhere to be found, when I know we are all safe. The wretched woman cannot threaten me if the Ginzuishou is not in her hands."

The chamber fell into silence. The royals perused the knowledge. Artemis composed himself and prepared for the onslaught of accusation and verbal attack that were about to come. He hadn't foreseen his coming to the planet would be disastrous.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Patience was not among her strengths. It wasn't common of her ilk to sit back and watch notwithstanding the circumstance. Knowing an enemy would not spare mercy on the battlefield, the Jovians were a people that chose to act before reason cross with their logic. Had Makoto not known the kitchen was not the safest place to convene, she would not have withheld the questions that threatened to explode from her chest. 

Warily, she and the girls had followed Endymion to another part of the Golden Castle. Everywhere they went, Makoto felt watchful eyes glaring down their backs as if they were about to wreak havoc. To avoid Beryl's suspicions, Endymion had especially requested that he be left alone with his quartet of protectors, claiming he wanted them 'to make confession' to the High Priest, upon reaching the sacred shrine. To her relief, Beryl's servants had receded, albeit reluctantly, at his unyielding tone.

After explaining his presence to Helios, the current High Priest to the shrine, Endymion led the girls to a backroom overlooking the castle's lawns. The room was also the priest's office. Few ever came in except Helios himself and the two maidens who tended the shrine with him. Nonetheless, the doors were locked, bolted, and the draperies drawn. They needed all the privacy they could get to talk to their hearts' content.

"You are not serious when you said that, are you, Endymion?" her own voice reverberated in the spacious room. Even before the words had come out of her mouth, Makoto had known the dark-haired king would never lie to them.

Endymion looked at her, defeat evident in his chiselled features. "As much as I will it to be a mistake, it's the truth."

"How could this have happened?"

"How could this _not_ have happened! Minako promised herself to Adonis as his Queen. Their marriage wasn't forced to all who knew of their union."

"But she doesn't love him. She only did it to save our lives."

"What does it matter to just about everyone else? They are not interested in the truth. Any unwary peasant is only too happy to know she has conceived and produced an heir to the Moon."

"How could you say that, Endymion? I thought Minako was your friend!" gasped Ami. "You know the situation is not within our control."

He grimaced. "Minako was more than a friend to me, Ami. Be assured of that."

Makoto hit her fist against her palm. "You better watch your mouth, Endymion. I don't care if you are king. If you ever said a wrong word again, I will see to your death."

"Mako-chan!" Usagi's eyes were as wide as saucers at her tall friend's outburst. "You wouldn't."

"Forgive me, Princess Serenity."

"Apology accepted. And please, it's Usagi. We are no longer called by our former names, remember?"

Rei, who had been silent the whole time, wrapped a sisterly and protective arm around the petite blonde. "Old habits die hard, hime-chan. We might be instructed to protect Endymion, but we will always be on the lookout for you first. You are our princess irrespective of our change in status."

Usagi squeezed Rei's hand and forced a small smile. "I am blessed to have you guys with me." She looked at the other three. "I wish I could be there for Minako-chan. Even though I felt she was paranoid at times, she almost never left my side."

Hell, yeah. Minako was always paranoid when Serenity was concerned. As the leader of the princess' court, the blonde guard would blame it upon herself if Serenity were unhappy more than a nanosecond. No assuring words could make her yield unless spoken by the princess herself. Makoto could only imagine the pain her friend harboured when Minako decreed their doomed fate.

She wished there was something she could do. Their helplessness irritated her beyond all reasoning. A sparring match or a punching bag would have allowed her to release her frustration, but all they could do was wait and plan without much progress.

Which only served to push Makoto's patience to her limits. And the tension that lingered in the sparsely decorated room could have suffocated her.

As it was, when asked about it later, none of the occupants in the room could describe their shock or surprise with coherence when they saw a distinctively male figure that was Jadeite seemingly materialise out of thin air and land himself unceremoniously upon Endymion in a tangle of flailing long limbs. Makoto often swore she had never seen Endymion in a more embarrassing situation in all the time that she had known him.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been in this realm. She figured it must have been long, after travelling to and fro her planet and coming back. There she saw her father and her brothers, but they didn't seem to sense her presence among them. She had also seen Artemis, in his human form, and her guardian didn't acknowledge her either. They each had on a flustered expression and she wondered what could have worried them. Minako prayed it was nothing overly unpleasant. They were her family. It would break her heart if any devastating event should occur when she was so far away from home. 

She continued to wander aimlessly in the limitless darkness. Without any sense of direction, she walked on, intuition her only guide. There was no telling where her destination was, and Minako could not tell what waited ahead. Finally, after looking and searching for what seemed like an eternity, she heard a very familiar, very concerned voice calling for her. She broke into a run, her feet adopting a quicker pace with each step. Moments later, a stream of white light penetrated the deep darkness. She reached out with her arms, eager for the warmth, until, she saw, with blurry vision, the familiar furnishings of her quarters.

Faintly, she realised she was lying on her bed, while a solid, warm arm was wrapped about her shoulders. Blinking away the remnants of her bizarre dream, she slowly took in her surroundings. Kunzite loomed above her, concern clouding over his usually passive expression. Zoisite and Nephrite stood closely by, their faces unreadable at her angle. Disoriented and her mouth dry, she shifted uneasily and rested her head on Kunzite's shoulder. She felt his hold on her tightened. Although she couldn't see it, she knew his brows must have furrowed to a deep frown.

A heavy weight settled on the bed on her other side. She turned her head slightly, and Zoisite entered her vision. He gave her a tiny smile before offering a glass of translucent liquid.

"Drink," he said, his voice gentle but brooked no argument. "This is for the dizziness."

She did as instructed and leaned back into Kunzite's warmth. Her eyes squeezed shut as the potion left an irritable tang down her throat. Nauseated, she rushed into the bathroom and emptied her upset stomach. When she came out, her legs felt like jelly. She was grateful Kunzite caught her in time before she pummel onto the carpet.

He re-deposited her subdued body onto the bed gently. His eyes held a deadly gleam, one intended to do harm. Minako tugged at his sleeve and he returned his attention back to her, his large calloused hand grasping her own small one. Her eyes pleaded with him silently to control his temper. Having known and been protected by the shitennou for years, she had grown to know the four men better than the lines of her hand. No words needed to be spoken to gauge what was running rampant in their thoughts.

Zoisite placed a cool, soothing hand against her face. The smile had now faded and replaced by determination. "How are you feeling now, Minako? And what happened?"

She was touched she had the shitennou to rely on. "I'm okay, Zoisite. I was only contemplating over something. Then I fainted."

"One doesn't faint just by contemplating. What was on your mind?"

"It was nothing … serious."

"You don't have to hide from any of us, Minako."

"I wasn't hiding. It's just…"

"Give it a rest, Zoisite. She will talk when she wants to," Nephrite expostulated. The strawberry blonde shot him a distasteful glare, but he easily dismissed it. "You should take good care of yourself, Minako. We need to be prepared for what is to come soon."

Kunzite seemed startled at this. His eyes narrowed and his tone was barely audible. "Don't speak of it so soon, Nephrite. We cannot be too relaxed about our environment. Nothing is finalised."

"I saw your plan, Kunzite. You let it slipped and …"

"Speak no more about it!"

Nephrite looked gobsmacked. "I know you don't want to say it out loud, Kunzite, but Minako has the right to know."

Minako firmly believed a massacre could have taken place. She was curious, yet she also knew she could trust any of them with her life.

Zoisite took it upon himself to bring this to an end. Deliberately, he knocked the empty glass onto the floor. As soon as the glass hit the carpet, the two men stopped their bickering at once. Silence never felt more uncomfortable than it did now.

"Perhaps we could take this somewhere else. Minako needs her rest." He walked over the bed and placed a brotherly peck on her forehead. "Sleep, pumpkin. I'll be back in a couple of hours, after the boys have solved their misunderstanding."

Nephrite huffed, bid her well, and left with the door unclosed.

"Rest, princess. I'll come again later." Kunzite said softly before giving her a quick kiss. She knew how much he yearned to stay, but he also knew Zoisite was right about her condition.

She sat up after Kunzite had left. Her eyes strayed over to where Zoisite was packing his supplies. Questions swirled like a whirlwind through her head. Some of her own conscience, others, of her own selfish desires. She knew her decision wasn't rational. She only hoped her mother and Selene would forgive her of her sin.

"Zoisite. Could you stay behind? I want to ask a favour of you."

* * *

It's finally here, this new instalment… Kindly forgive me for not updating in such a long time. I had had some issues with this chapter as well as some with my writing. And neither seems to work out the way I want. But don't fret, dear readers. I'll see to it that this story and "Interlude" both have their own endings, regardless of how long it is going to take. 


End file.
